Istraw ni Juan
''Istraw ni Juan is a public service project of ''Eat Bulaga! which aims to reduce the amount of single-use plastic straws being used by the Filipino public. The project unites Eat Bulaga! ''in the global movement to phase out the use of plastic straws as an incremental step in the right direction to environmental sustainability. In return to the plastic bottles that the show receives from the barangay population from its segment ''Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol, the residents will receive a free reusable metal straw and a cleaning brush. The project was launched on 11 August 2018 as an addition to the ongoing Plastic ni Juan ''project. Background Plastic drinking straw production contributes to petroleum consumption, and the single-use, nonbiodegradable straws become part of global plastic pollution when discarded, most after a single use. The Philippines is the third biggest contributor of plastic wastes to the world's oceans, next only to China and Indonesia. Data from the 2015 study of the United Nations Environment Programme showed that the Philippines wastes 6.2 million kilograms of plastic daily, of which 81% is mismanaged. Environmental groups have long pushed for grassroots change; the campaign to curtail or ban the use of plastic straws can actually be traced back to the late 2000s. But in 2018, the movement picked up steam because of viral photos and videos of seals trapped in plastic netting, dead whales disgorging mounds of plastic and — in one video viewed more than 32 million times on YouTube — a sea turtle suffering as rescuers struggle to remove a straw from its nose. Corporations, municipalities, and even national governments around the world are proposing and implementing bans on plastic straws. Many celebrities and social media personalities have joined in on the movement as well. In the Philippines, Senator Risa Hontiveros filed a bill in 2018 seeking for a nationwide ban on the use of single-use plastic straws and stirrers in restaurants and other establishments. The bill hopes to start a national conversation on the need to reduce plastic pollution in our landfills and the oceans by discouraging people from using single-use plastic materials. Overview In 2010, ''Eat Bulaga! ''launched an environmental project called ''Plastic ni Juan to reduce the plastic wastes in the Philippines. Instead of accumulating and clogging drainage systems, the plastic bottles are instead collected from residents during the show's visit to their barangay for Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol. ''The plastic bottles are then reused and turned into plastic chairs for the benefit of various schools across the Philippines. On 11 August 2018, ''Eat Bulaga! ''expanded its eco-friendly campaign by launching a new project called ''Istraw ni Juan. The project aims to reduce the use of disposable plastic straws at the barangay level by providing a metal straw set for barangay residents. Individuals must donate plastic bottles for the ''Plastic ni Juan ''project in order to obtain the set. The set includes a washable and reusable metal straw as well as a cleaning brush. A pouch is also provided so the straw could be brought anywhere. During the launch, the hosts demonstrated how to use and clean the metal straws. The project was positively received on social media for the show's continued effort to improve the environment. Category:Advocacies/Public Service Category:Juan for All, All for Juan Category:Environmental Campaigns